1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc playback method, and more particularly to a method of playing back a composite CAV/CLV disc having a region in which information signals are recorded in a CAV (constant angular velocity) format and a region in which information signals are recorded in a CLV (constant linear velocity) format.
2. Description of the Related Art discloses a composite CAV/CLV disc. Commercially available CLV discs actually contain information signals that are recorded in a CAV format in the vicinity of a lead-in area on a radially inner section of the disc, as shown in FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings.
As well known in the art, CLV discs can store more information than CAV discs, but are controllable less easily than CAV discs in special playback modes requiring track jumping such as still frame, search, and scan modes.